


Me & You

by pinkruru



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Motorcycle ride vroom vroom, Mutual Pining, Pining, this is extremely cheesy and self indulgent okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkruru/pseuds/pinkruru
Summary: Rei decides he wants to spend some time with Madara. Definitely not because he misses him, though. Obviously.
Relationships: Mikejima Madara/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Me & You

**Author's Note:**

> This was sitting in my drafts for months and I decided it was finally time to finish it up and publish it! This is extremely self indulgent, I hope you will still like it lol... 
> 
> Title is because EXID's Me & You was playing as I was finishing writing

"Adonis-san! You’re as incredible as ever! Here, let mama give you a big hug!"

A loud voice managed to make its way all the way through the crack of his coffin. Had he fallen asleep? The light music club room had been quiet for a while now, so it made sense- meaning club hours were already over. Rei slowly sat up, opening his coffin door with a yawn. 

A window was left open and Rei had to make a mental note to scold the twins for this later. Sure, it was summer, but it definitely was also a bad habit to constantly leave them open. However it did give a nice, fresh scent to the room so Rei didn’t completely hate it. He finally got up, walking up to said windows overlooking the track field, providing the source of the voice that woke him up in the first place. 

Standing on the tracks were Adonis, Tenma and… Madara. The man definitely had some issues with keeping his voice down… Well, Rei could hardly blame him this time, considering he was outside. He could hear him laugh from here and Rei found himself smiling along. Madara’s laugh felt oddly contagious and it was one of the rare very genuine aspects of himself he showed the world. 

He allowed himself to stare, if only a little- the tall man now spinning Tenma in a tight hug, Adonis on the side recovering from his own hug and even from this long of a distance he could tell Madara was smiling. 

Rei knew for a fact a lot of people would agree Mikejima Madara was a rather flawed man, but he couldn’t believe anyone would not be charmed by his smile. 

They hadn’t had the opportunity to properly ‘’hang out’’ for a while and Rei...Well, for lack of better words, missed him. That would probably come off as a surprise for most, for someone like Sakuma Rei to seek the company of someone so loud with somehow always some spare energy to spend. Madara was exhausting at times, that much was true, but with time spent with him talking about everything and nothing, teaching the younger man tips as he eagerly took in every single word coming from Rei’s mouth with so much attention… It gave him the privilege to learn about the other sides of him. 

Enough to know Madara was anything but what he showed the world for most of the time. But even so, that loud, cheerful persona of his- Rei just lost track of when exactly he grew fond of it. He could not explain himself why exactly. Perhaps he loved the way Madara made him feel young again. His youth was contagious. 

He stared, just a bit longer, eyes tracing a line on Madara’s broad shoulders and the length of his back, before finally closing the window. 

*

He hadn’t expected Madara to spot him right as he walked over to the running tracks, but the way his whole face lit up when he saw Rei made it somewhat worth it. However, the way it made his heart speed up was extremely infuriating. Were he any less prideful, he would have completely avoided eye contact with the tall man at that moment.

"Rei-san! What brings you here? Ah! Is it for Adonis-san? I’ll gladly entrust my baby to you!" he greeted the vampire with a much too bright smile.

"Ah, how presumptuous of you, Mikejima-kun… Adonis-kun is definitely more my own child than he is yours."

"Hahaha, that is true, Rei-san! However, while I’m Adonis-san’s Mama, you can still be his Papa, right?"

"My father is currently in my home country and my mother is waiting for me at home with my sisters," answered Adonis, matter-of-factly. 

Rei however had to take a short moment to process Madara’s words. He could see the way the man was looking at him- the sly glint in his eyes he tried to cover with his usual smile. Rei coughed, ignoring the way his hands were growing sweatier by the second.

"... Anyway, I am not here for Adonis-kun, actually. You are completely free to go back to your mother and sisters at home’’, he finally replied, smiling to his unit mate. He turned to Madara, "The one I came here for is you, Mikejima-kun... Though I am starting to regret this decision."

He could have sworn he saw something shift in Madara’s expression- genuine surprise, something that was soon replaced with a big smile and a laugh. Something to put on for show to the other members of his club who were still gathered here. Madara didn’t put on shows like that for Rei. 

"Me?! For Rei-san to find me instead of having me chase him, that’s a miracle! Well, then, that brings an end to today’s club activities, huh? You guys can go ahead and change!"

Well, the whole loud thing might be somewhat of a facade, but Rei could easily tell Madara was actually happy. Something in the way he stood and moved. Details one would notice after observing someone for a long time. 

Rei smiled as the other members left, Arashi showing something on her phone to Adonis and Tenma running past them. Madara then used the hem of his shirt to sponge his forehead, sweat sticking to his skin, revealing a glimpse of his toned stomach in the process. Rei looked to the side, crossing his arms. His mouth felt a little dry. 

Of course, Madara noticed. He always did.

"Hah, should I be flattered? I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything make you visibly flustered before, Rei-san."

And there was that teasing again. Rei should be annoyed, but something about the way Madara spoke those words- it almost sounded… Tender. Dripping with affection. The vampire wanted to curse the man for pronouncing his name with such emotion.

"Do not get so ahead of yourself, Mikejima-kun. Rather than be flattered you should learn to be more careful with this type of behavior. You never know who could be looking."

"It’s only me and you right now, though."

Rei narrowed his eyes, heat rising to the nape of his neck. This man...

"Alright, alright! No need to look at me like that! What did you want to tell me, anyway? I’m actually really curious."

Right. He came here to ask Madara to come over so Rei could share more of his knowledge with him- aka hang out together, because he missed him. Absolutely not embarrassing at all considering everything that had happened in the past few minutes. Rei found himself playing with one of his earrings, the ones he always wore- deep red, color the same as his eyes.

It had been a gift from his mother a few years back for his birthday. She said they had instantly reminded her of Rei- she couldn’t help but buy them, even though she had no idea whether he would actually want to wear garments such as these or not. His mom tried her best, but she could never exactly grasp the essence of her oldest son. Otherwise, she would have known Rei loved pretty little things. Small, but elegant jewelry. Like anyone else, Rei loved to look his best. He wanted to look his best. 

But something about it felt so entirely different when someone looked at him with eyes that clearly acknowledged every little thing that made Rei look his best. Eyes like Madara’s, especially. Rei wasn’t an idiot. He noticed those things, too; the way some people looked at him. The attraction. He had to wonder if Madara knew he was looking at him the same way. Taking in every detail that made Mikejima Madara what he was and admiring the totality of it. 

Rei blinked, realizing he hadn’t answered Madara’s question yet.

"Well… As silly as it may sound, I actually have no real reason to ask you of your company. I had simply thought that it had been a while since you last came over. I still have much to teach you, as you are my successor, after all. Soon enough both you and I will graduate from Yumenosaki and be let out in this wide and chaotic world, so free times like these might become somewhat of a rarity.’’

He was rambling. It didn’t actually help with the embarrassment creeping up on his face, but it gave the illusion of working somehow. 

Madara put both his hands on his hips, looking at the ground for a second, thoughtful. 

And then he shook his head.

"No."

A… Rejection. Rei tried not to let it show on his face, but he was surprised. He knows his eyes widened. He had actually not even thought about the possibility of being rejected. Maybe he needed to be humbled once and for good-

"I think, rather, we should go to my place. You’ve never been there, yeah? It’d be kinda unfair if I’m always the one being the guest!"

"You ought to learn how to vocalize your thoughts more clearly, Mikejima-kun…" 

"Haha, think so? It was kind of on purpose right now, though. Sorryyy!" apologized the brunette, clasping his hands together with a smile that did not reflect his words at all. "So, how does that sound?"

Rei sighed, shaking his head lightly. He brushed a strand of hair behind his ear before answering, smiling a little nonetheless;

"That sounds quite alright by me."

He almost despised the way Madara’s smile got so bright then.

"Perfect! Wait for me at the school gates, I’m gonna change and join you there in nooo time!"

*

Rei truly had no idea how the other boy could be so fast at everything he did. Barely a second after he reached the school gates, he heard Madara’s loud voice echoing as he ran up to him. Under his arms were two large helmets- Rei stared, arching an eyebrow. Madara grinned and gestured to follow him to the school’s parking lot. He did, quickly connecting the pieces of the puzzle in his mind as they arrived, facing a shiny motorcycle waiting just for them.

"How about that! You never got to try Baby-chan before, right? You should be honored, Rei-san! I don’t let just anyone on- Ah… You look a little pale! Are you scared?"

"Not quite scared… Simply put, I’ve never been… On one of those things. I am just pondering if this sort of vehicle is suited for a vampire." 

"Only one way to know! Plus there’s gotta be a first to anything, don’t you think? I think you’re gonna like it."

Rei stared at the so-called Baby-chan a little longer, and then turned his gaze to Madara, who was smiling confidently and ever so handsomely. 

When had he grown so weak? When did that happen? 

"Ahhh… I guess this poor old me has no choice then. If anything were to happen to me, please do take care of the dear children of the light music club for me." 

"Of course! I’m everyone’s mama, after all."

"But you are not mine."

Madara ignored the remark, humming happily as he put on his own helmet, handing the other one to the vampire. Rei didn’t seem to know what to do with it, however- the other just laughed, easily plopping it onto his head. He flicked a stray strand of hair going across Rei’s face, winking.

"Hope you don’t mind your hair getting a little messed up." 

Rei pulled down the visor before the other could see the heat rising up to his cheeks. This man truly talked too much. Madara then sat astride the vehicle, inciting Rei to do the same. 

"What exactly am I supposed to hold onto?"

"Haha! That’d be me, Rei-san! Just put your hands around my chest and hold on tight."

Ah. Of course there had to be a catch to this. Rei breathed through his nose, feeling his heart beat louder with each passing second. He hoped Madara wouldn’t notice. He slid his hands around the other’s chest, as he was requested to do, hesitantly. He gave a tentative squeeze, trying to find a comfortable position.

All this time, until then, Madara had sounded confident and so sure of himself- except when he raised his voice at that moment;

"If you happen to actually feel scared, Rei-san, you can rest your head on my back."

How unusual for the man to sound so… Quiet. Almost timid. Did he finally understand how embarrassing this whole thing was? 

With that final statement, Madara turned the motor on and the loud noise that came out of it surprised Rei, who held even tighter onto the other man. As if that wasn’t embarrassing enough, he let out a startled yelp when the motorcycle actually started moving and driving away from Yumenosaki. Rei didn’t know if Madara had talked or laughed then, but he felt his back shake a little and something about it felt so incredibly relaxing. He let his forehead rest on it, feeling the warmth emanating from Madara slowly spread onto himself. 

It was a little hard to tell through the helmet at the moment, but Rei knew Madara smelled good. Both from experience but also from earlier. He smelled like summer, not a season Rei was particularly fond of but he did enjoy some of it. Kaoru had a similar scent. Something about the sun just made attractive boys have this distinctive perfume cling onto them during summer... A faint smell of sweat lingered as well, probably from his club activities- but Rei would rather not think about this specifically. Not because it was unpleasant, and more because it was actually the opposite. 

He raised his head then, and it just kind of occurred to him that he was currently on a motorcycle with Madara, riding through the city, for everyone to see; except they couldn’t really, from the helmets hiding their faces. Everything around them was going so fast and the wind was stronger than he imagined it would be. It was… Weird. But in a good way. Perhaps he understood why some people got addicted to the feeling now, as his heart kept speeding up with anticipation. 

He did feel a little scared, but Madara made it more reassuring somehow. Looking at those broad shoulders, it felt like he could entirely depend on this man, let himself rest on his warm back and everything would be alright. And he knew it was the truth; he really doubted it was a lie or a joke when Madara had told him he could kill for Rei. He was excessively loyal, and so easily dependable. And he _wanted_ to be dependable, more than anything. But that was a dangerous thing, both for everyone and Madara himself. Rei would never let the man do the unthinkable out of blind faith. 

Rei would protect Madara if need be. He would never let himself completely depend on him; he could not bear the thought. And he, too, would become someone Madara could depend on. 

Before he realized it, they were already at their destination- Madara’s home. It looked exceptionally… Normal. Not a house you’d expect an ex-yakuza and a cop, who also both happened to be cult members, to live in. Rei wasn’t sure what he was expecting, actually. 

Rei forgot how loud the vehicle was until it was turned off and was suddenly faced with the pleasant quietness of a small neighbourhood. His hands were still wrapped around the other man’s torso when Madara’s voice broke the silence.

“We’re here! Welcome to the great Mikejima mansion- is what I’d like to say, haha! But as you can see it’s nothing but an overly normal house. I hope you’re not too disappointed~”

Rei blinked a few times and slowly let go of Madara’s body. 

“Why would I be? That is a very nice house. I much prefer this over big and empty mansions. Thank you for the ride, Mikejima-kun. I must admit, it was quite pleasant.”

“I just knew you’d like it!” exclaimed Madara, getting off the motorcycle and removing his helmet. “There’s no way that intense love for thrills you had last year is completely gone!” 

The vampire did the same, though on shakier legs. He remained quiet however, finding himself unable to answer Madara. Mentions of his “old” persona always left a bitter taste in his mouth; he’d much rather not think about this era of his life at all, if possible. Thankfully, Madara seemed to notice the second he laid his eyes on him. 

He raised a hesitant hand and reached for Rei’s hair, pushing some strands aside and flattening them against his head.

“Well, I’m just glad you liked it! Your hair is a real mess though! There, there. Much better!”

Rei found himself short of words still, left staring quietly at Madara and resisting the urge to lean into the touch. He could’ve sworn he saw a tint of red spread on Madara’s cheeks for a second, but the man quickly turned around and dragged him along inside the house. 

Madara kicked his shoes off, yelling the usual “I’m home!” out of habit, though nobody answered. Just how the house looked from the outside, everything seemed normal inside- just a typical japanese home you’d see anywhere. But something about it felt off, somehow. 

It was… Cold. 

It especially lacked the warmth Madara was constantly emanating around others. Perhaps a cold, normal house was a thing to expect from a family such as the Mikejimas, actually. It was much easier to blend in this way, to hide the darkness they belonged to from curious eyes. 

He did notice however pictures hung in the hallway they were walking into; and in these he saw a much smaller and rounder version of Madara. Rei simply had no choice but to stop and stare. The first one he noticed had the boy proudly smiling at the camera with a missing tooth, holding up a huge beetle he had just caught. Another one featured him a little older with his hand on his little sister’s shoulder, neither of them smiling. Rei and Madara were similar in a lot of weird ways. A strained relationship with a younger sibling was one of those sad things they had in common. 

Madara quickly noticed he was not being followed anymore and promptly turned around, joining Rei’s side and pointing to another picture with a knowing smile. 

“This one might interest you, Rei-san! Look, Kanata-san and I were playing house in this one. Wasn’t he such a cute kid?”

And indeed, there was a very young Kanata holding a doll Madara probably had brought over that day. His face was round and his cheeks their usual stained pink color. Rei smiled fondly and chuckled as he recalled Kanata mentioning quite many times how Madara would pester him to play house and insisted on being the mommy every time. 

“He certainly was very cute, and so were you. You looked just as boisterous as you do now however, that much hasn’t changed.”

“Ah! Are you saying I’m not cute anymore? That hurts! I’ll cry, Rei-san!”

Ah, no. Not again. Not the teasing. Rei could not deal with that. Not when his body had such traitorous tendencies and made his cheeks flush and whatnot. He coughed. 

“Mikejima-kun. I would like to have something to drink, if possible.”

Madara laughed loudly. _The bastard_.

“Of course! I’ll get you something, you can wait for me in my bedroom. It’s the second door on the left.”

“Please do reassure me; I will not find a corpse or something of the genre in there and be forced to become an accomplice to your life of crimes, will I?”

“Hahaha! Is that how you see me? Well, I can’t blame you. But I promise you will not find anything of the likes in the room where I sleep!”

They exchanged a quick smile before Madara left for the kitchen and Rei followed his directions, walking to where his bedroom was. He felt like somewhat of an intruder as he opened the door and walked in. He was not exactly _used_ to go over another friend’s house either, even though it was a very “normal” thing for teens to do.

Madara’s bedroom was very clean, definitely a lot cleaner than his own. A large bed was sitting right beside a window with no curtains. He squinted, thinking only Mikejima Madara would be crazy enough to not mind being woken up by harsh sunlight shining directly down on his face. 

Rei carefully sat on the bed and noticed a bookshelf that was filled with more souvenirs from traveling than actual books. He was more a man of action than a studious guy who actually sat down and read books. Rei could relate to that on some levels. He did read a lot, but that was more out of a desperate attempt to fill long nights of boredom and a lack of other things to do.

Everything around him screamed Madara. The scent, the furniture, the posters on the wall. Rei couldn’t help but smile when he noticed a poster of UNDEAD decorating his wall among many others, such as Ryuuseitai. It was hard to ignore how warm his chest felt every time he noticed something new in the room but that matched the man so well. He felt pride as he realized he knew Madara quite well, no matter how much of a puzzle he could be at times. 

“Sorry for the wait! It seems like it’s your lucky day, Rei-san! I found out we had some cans of tomato juice in the fridge!”

Rei’s eyes lit up as he was handed the can and eagerly opened it. He knew it was no coincidence that he happened to have those. It had become somewhat of a habit for Madara to drop by the light music club and leave a can somewhere nearby his coffin when he was napping so that he would have something to drink when he woke up. He took a long sip of the drink as Madara sat next to him, the bed dipping under his weight. 

“You are very nice to me, Mikejima-kun. I have to thank you for taking such good care of me.”

Madara seemed surprised by the sudden confession, but he was quick to smile again as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“No way! Rather, it’d be a crime _not_ to be nice to you. You’ve been through enough. So really, it’s fine, Rei-san. And you know, I’m super happy you actually came up to me to hang out! I feel sort of privileged? Not everyone can say they’ve had Sakuma Rei over at their house. Ah, not that I’d ever be happy for such a superficial reason. I’m just… Real glad I can spend time with you.” 

The vampire lowered the can he was holding, putting it on the bedside table. His hand reached up and started playing with his earring once again as he looked down at his feet.

“The feeling is shared. You may be loud at times, but I do greatly enjoy your presence; to be quite honest, it is probably the closest to being a normal teenager I will ever feel. And that’s something I cherish more than I could ever say.”

For once, Madara was the one left speechless. Rei could feel his eyes on him, staring, piercing him through and thorough. It made his heart ache with longing for some reasons.

After a few seconds, he felt the bed dip a little more as Madara scooted over closer to him. When he spoke, his voice was low and careful.

“Rei-san, could you look at me for a second?” 

Before he could actually think, curiosity made his head turn and his eyes locked with the other man’s, his mouth a little agape, the now fading sunset painting its last golden rays on the side of both of their faces. His first thought was about how handsome Madara looked at the moment, and the second about how much closer he was now. He felt like a deer caught in the headlights. Madara put his weight on his arm resting between the two of them, and like two pieces of a puzzle connecting, his lips joined Rei’s before he could do anything. Not that it mattered much anymore, anyway. Because Rei truthfully did not want anything else at the moment. He leaned into the kiss, but the surprise of it all made it almost impossible to register any of what was happening and actually reciprocate. 

His knees felt weak and those butterflies he so often read about in romance novels started dancing within his stomach. Neither of them moved, and it was just a tad awkward, but more than that Rei realized it would be hard not to get addicted to those lips on his. His eyes fluttered shut and just as he angled his face, Madara pulled back slowly. What? No way, he couldn’t just stop like that- he opened his eyes and pushed his forehead against Madara’s, brows furrowing. 

Madara brushed his knuckles against Rei’s cheek, so delicately, more so than he thought the man could ever be. Rei’s heart felt like it was about to escape his chest. 

Just as Madara opened his mouth to finally, _finally_ say something, a loud voice snapped the both of them out of their bubble;

“Madara! I’ve brought groceries, come help me with the bags! My hands are full!”

For the first time in a while, Rei heard Madara cuss under his breath, looking thoroughly annoyed. He got up after letting out a long sigh, giving Rei an apologetic look as we walked to the door.

“Heh… Sorry ‘bout that. I’ll take care of it quickly, wait for me here.” 

And just like that, he left the room- leaving behind him a flustered Rei, who let himself fall on his back on Madara’s bed, hands coming up to his face as he let the realization of what just happened shake his world upside down. 

Madara had absolutely no idea he just stole Sakuma Rei’s first ever kiss. _And_ his heart.


End file.
